


Gold, Red, And Blue

by Redpandaxredpanda



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dystopia, Fluff, Humans, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandaxredpanda/pseuds/Redpandaxredpanda
Summary: In this world there are three groups. Angels, Humans, and demons. They may appear somewhat equal but looks are deceiving. What will happen when dipper pines, an angel falls in love with a demon.





	1. We Are Divided

Angels, humans and demons. These three groups appear the same, but appearances can lie. These three groups instead can determine your whole life.

"Do you know what it's like?!" A voice spoke out. It was sharp and distinct, filled with hatred. "Being labeled before you could walk, talk, pled your own case?"

This man had his hands and head place between two moody pieces of wood. He glared up at the woman who stood before him.

The chains that were tied to his legs were a bit too tight, his ankles were bleeding from trying to escape and from thrashing around. His clothes were dirty and tattered. His skin was the same too, covered in cuts bruises and dirt. But behind all that was a blue complexion. 

The blue in his skin meant he bled blue blood, people who bled blue were demons.

In this world there were three groups angels who bled gold blood and had a bright gold complexion, humans who had red blood and a red complexion, and demons who had blue blood. Other then their complexions, all of them appeared the same but they weren't. Demons were the ones who had it the worst and who everyone despised.

1000 years ago, however, this wasn't the case. All three of the groups lived in harmony but were separated on different sides of a wall. This was how it always was but the demon population changed and started to get over crowded. They decide they need more land and wanted to break a part of the wall and join all three of the groups together.

The Angels disagreed but the humans agreed. The humans needed materials and thought that it would be best to get more resources and work together with the demons. But when they broke the wall the two nations fell apart.

The demons ended up betraying the trust of the humans and a war started. Demons stole the land without repaying the humans the resources they needed. Fortunately, the Angels caught on quickly and were able to make a plan to help the humans.

After that humans worshipped the Angels and hated the demons. Technology and status grew in the angel's side of the wall. Demons grew weak and started to die of famine. None of the other two sides felt pity for the demons and 1000 years later felt the same.

 

But there was one angel who thought differently. 

That boy was Dipper pines. From the moment he was taught about demons he was fascinated by them. Their tricks, deals, and survival instinct. 

When he was 5 he told his family he wanted to see a demon.

His family was horrified by dipper telling his that demons brought nothing but evil into this world.

After that dipper never said anything about demons. But he still loved them and after all these years was going to meet one.

Today was his 16th birthday, he and his sister always had a giant party at their mansion that was always the talk of the town.

Every angel was going to be there except dipper. 

Dipper had a secret stash of makeup, clothes and his sister grappling hook. With these three items he could go over the wall.

Dipper walked over to a waitress who was handing out champagne to guests. He took one elegantly taking a sip before another guest made her way towards him. 

"Mason pines, quite the party tonight." 

"Pacifica." Dipper greeted. Pacifica wore a green ball gown her blond hair tied up not a hair out of place. "Looking for my sister?" 

"Yes," she looked down shyly, her eye shadow glittered in the lighting. She has been in love with Mabel since they first met. They suited each other.

"She's with that pig over there," Dipper gestured towards Gideon talking to a unpleased Mabel. "do your best to rescue your princess." 

Pacifica blushed a bit before hurrying away.

Dipper looked around making sure there were no more guests to greet before heading out the back door.

It was already dark outside and dipper made his way to his stash. Undressing out of his tailored suit and into a cheap shirt, jeans and army boots. He ruffled his hair and put a bag over his shoulder. 

In his bag, he added a few assets, some copper coins, a water bottle, and a pocket knife.

He made his way carefully towards the wall. 

While walking, dipper applied makeup powder to cover the glow of his skin and blue to add colour. 

He now looked somewhat passable for a demon. 

At the wall, there wasn't much security, since no angel ever wanted to go over the wall and demons would be killed if they were caught on the other side of the wall. 

Dipper was in front of the wall now in towered over him. Now that he was so close he didn't know if his grappling hook would be able to reach the top of the wall. 

But he had to try.

He shot the grabbling hook up. The first few times he couldn't even get close to hitting the top of the wall but around the 7th time he was able to land the grappling hook to the top of the wall.

"Finally." Dipper pulled a few times on the line to see if it could hold his weight. It was sturdy and he started to climb the side of the wall.

Dipper wasn't very fit. As a community who focuses on academics, dipper had trouble climbing. His arms barely could be lift over his head and his legs were shaking. Dipper had to, need to get on the other side. He's waited to long to let this chance slip through his fingers.

After painstakingly climbing the wall, dipper finally made it to the top. Sweat collected on his face and he was out of breathe.

The top of the wall was quite thick. With side walls tall enough for dipper not to be seen from the ground. Every 100 Kms there would be a watch tower. The towers weren't used anymore and looked more like rooms with a ladder attached.

After a few moments of catching his breathe and touching up his makeup, dipper was ready to explore the demons' land.

Dipper braced him self, before looking over onto the demons territory.

There were a lot of small houses and busy people. The small village didn't look well off but not flat out broke either. There were a couple drunks on the streets too, maybe a few drunks too. It was different from the angels, who were more early birds than night owls and where everyone was well off.

When he landed, no one saw him until he went closer into the city. The streets were busy despite it being night time. Everyone around dipper stared at him when he passed. Dipper looked a lot like demons but his beauty stood out a lot.

"You don't look like your from around here, you new?" A man approached dipper. He had a strange accent and was dressed similar to dipper but was a head taller and had wild blonde hair that covered one eye. He slung an arm around dipper's shoulder. 

"I-I umm... What gave you that idea?" Dipper's voice cracked a bit. He wasn't used to a stranger acting causal with him.

"If a pretty thing like you lived here, we'd already know either, doll face." He gave a grin before leading dipper somewhere.

He took him to a bar. Dipper thought it might be better not to follow this guy but curiosity got the better of him.


	2. I Want To See You

Both of them entered a small bar, the man released dipper and made his way to a bar stool. He gestured towards dipper to follow him.

Dipper stopped standing by the entrance like an idiot and followed the man's lead and sat next to him.

"I made a deal here a couple years back, I get free drinks here until the day I die." The man commented.

"Worst mistake of my life." The bartender behind the bar replied, handing the man a drink. "He comes almost everyday to get wasted. He's like a endless pit."

"Ha, anyway," the blonde turned his attention to dipper again. "the name's William Cipher, but everyone calls me bill, what about you, doll face?"

"Dipper." Dipper didn't give his last name. The pines were a well known name that carried a lot of power, even the demons would know of the name.

"Dipper? Hmm." The man or Bill hummed in both agreement and acknowledgement. "Are you from the north?" The place bill was referring to was a quiet less crime populated area in the demon's territory.

"The North? Y-yeah..." 

"Hey Ty get dipper a drink." The bartender fiddled a bit behind the bar before handing dipper a drink.

The alcohol was a Carmel colour the glass was only half full. It was probably some sort of whiskey.

"So what's it like around these parts." Dipper asked. He wasn't quite sure how he should act. He wanted to know more but not for the price of someone finding out who he really was. 

"Huh, oh well for starters..." Bill trailed off. "It's pretty dangerous, especially for someone who looks as weak as yourself, no offence"

"Right..." The place was pretty quiet no one was there beside the three boys. Dipper took a sip of the alcohol. It burned in his throat. One thing he notice was the alcohol in the demons side was a lot stronger and cheaper than the ones he was used to drinking. 

"Ha, the one thing you need to watch out for are the weirdmageddons!" Ty added.

"Weirdmageddons?" 

"TY!" Bill scolded. "Geez" ty ignored bill and carried on.

"Billy boy here is part of one of the most known gangs around here, the weirdmageddons. Never seen a scratch on him."

"Really?" Dipper was intrigued by this new piece of information.

"Yep a real rebel."

"Argg, it's not a gang, anyway it's about time we left." Bill told dipper. He chugged the rest of the his drink.

Dipper mirrored bill drinking his alcohol. He's never chugged a drink before and it burned his throat.

"Where are we heading next?" Dipper asked when they were out on the street again. It was still busy, with people talking on every corner.

There still were a few stares but the moment they saw dipper's company they looked away quickly.

"You're new right? Someone's got to show you the best spots in town." 

"Oh? And where's that?" 

"Let's just say I have a few connections." Bill said smugly. "But enough about me tell me about yourself."

"Me? There's not much to say..." Dipper said worried. The last thing he need was bill getting suspicious about him.

"Well you did just move here, tell me about that."

"Um... I just moved here with my sister Mabel and grunkles."

"Ha! What the heck is a grunkle?" Bill laughed a bit while asking.

"It's the word grand and uncle combined." Dipper tried to explain embarrassed.

"Ha!" bill started to laugh at dipper's sad attempt at explaining himself. Dipper paused for a moment to watch the blonde, he was truly charming when he laughed.

"Okay, okay, grand uncle. So where are they now?" Bill tried to make conversation with dipper again.

"I- uh decided to explore while they unpacked and rested..." It wasn't a complete lie. Well, it was but still close to the truth.

"Explore?" Bill questioned. "You know what they say right? Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." Dipper finished. Bill was stunned for a moment before returning back to his normal self.

"Smart and beautiful? I really lucked out." Dipper's blush increased more at the compliment. The education in the demons side was lacking since most of them need to spend there time working instead.

"Ah, over here." Their short conversation was stopped and bill took dipper's arm and led him into an alley. "There's a path that leads to the top of a mountain."

Dipper quickly followed behind bill.

"Right on time." Bill said as they arrived at his destination. "Let me tell you dipper, I don't usually bring just anyone here, originally I just liked you for your looks, looks that even cleopatra herself couldn't rival, but there's something about you that makes you unique, different then all the other demons."

"W-wha different? I mean everyone's different, if anything I'm the same." Dipper said panicked a bit, he laughed nervously.

"Pfft, just come over here and look." Bill swung his arm around dipper's neck leading him to look over the edge.

"Look, it's the wall that divides us and them." 

The wall that divides us and them? More like you and me. Dipper couldn't help but think to himself. The sight was beautiful but also a bit sad to him.

The scene was beautiful, the sun was setting turning the sky to hues of orange and blue and the view looked over the entire city. But there was a long wall that faded into the horizon and appeared like it it didn't have a end. The sight was interesting, on the different sides were two completely different groups but they were both were under the same sky.

There was a minute that went by before bill broke the silence.

"I hate them. Useless meat sacks, they wouldn't even last a day in here."


End file.
